


Bath

by HSavinien



Category: Free!
Genre: Bath Sex, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's looking after Haru again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Teenagers (~17 y.o.) engaging in sexual activity with each other. If viewing such things is illegal where you live, please take into consideration.  
> Beta help from the most excellent http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmypenny.

"Haruuu!"  Makoto toed off his shoes and glanced cursorily around the kitchen and Haruka's room before heading (always ultimately) for the bath.  He dropped their schoolbags outside in the hall.  The afternoon had been chilly, the pool ruffling in wavelets from the wind.  When Kou-chan forbade them from getting in the water, fearing they'd all come down with colds, Haru had turned and headed home.  He hadn't bothered going back to get his schoolbag.  Mako followed as quickly as he could, but with even a five minute head start, well...  
  
Haru was in the bath, submerged to the eyebrows.  Mako pulled off his socks, balled them up and left them outside, then ventured into the damp heat, enjoying the contrast from his chilly walk.  Haru twitched like a startled minnow when Mako tapped the surface of the water with one finger.  Makoto sat on the side of the tub, his mouth quirking when Haru deigned to surface.  Haru's forehead scrunched a little.  
  
"What?" he asked, the water lapping at his lower lip.    
  
Mako answered half a second too late, "Your bag.  I brought it."  
  
"Thanks."  Haru waited, gaze slanted half on toward Mako.  "And?"  His cheeks glowed from the heat of the bath; strands of hair dripped water down his face.  
  
Mako blinked and looked away, focusing on Haru's dolphin toy.  "That's all.  I figured you'd be in here since the pool wasn't an option."  
  
"Yes."  Haru flicked a little spray of water at him.  "How long has it been since you were in the water?"  
  
Mako chuckled.  "I had a bath last night, don't worry."  
  
"Mmm.  Too long."  Haru hummed.  "You can come in, if you want."  
  
"I don't think there's room."  
  
Haru tipped his chin up and stared at the ceiling.  "There's always room for you in the water with me."   He flicked a glance over toward him that Mako barely caught the edge of.  
  
"I..." Mako must have shifted his weight.  His hand slipped on the tile, tipping him over and into the tub up to the shoulder with a yelp and a indignant squawk from Haru as Mako landed partway on him.  Mako's hand planted on Haru's thigh in a desperate grab, so at least he didn't go in headfirst.  After they'd both had a second to compose themselves after the flailing, Mako's hand was still on Haru's leg.  His thumb brushed the line where Haru's jammers ended, the pad catching on the fabric, then smoothing over the muscle below it.  
  
Haru huffed out a sigh. "Come on, you're already halfway in."  
  
Mako slid into the water behind Haru, still in most of his school clothes.  He flipped his tie back over his shoulder to get it out of the way, even if it was already water-stained.  Haru leaned back into him, pushing both of them against the wall of the bath so that Mako's legs would fit, stretched on either side of Haru's.  
  
"That's better," Haru said, shoulders relaxing.    
  
Mako followed the contours of Haru's neck, the trickle down his spine that added a damp splotch to the water soaking up through his clothes.  It wasn't the first outfit he'd drenched in his friendship with Haru and likely wouldn't be the last.  Mako wrapped his arms loosely around Haru's ribs and Haru... Haru pressed back again, and shifted against Mako, and rubbed up against him.    
  
Haru was always happier in the water and sometimes, when no one else was paying too much attention, playful.  He enjoyed himself and the slip of water against his skin and sometimes Mako was invited too, to touch and tease and play along with him.    
  
Mako felt his cheeks heat and squeezed Haru tighter, one hand over his heart and the other, at an encouraging buck of Haru's hips, lower.  The water lapped against Mako's arm, tickling and shivering from the two of them moving together.  Haru sucked in a gulp of air and Mako curled in close to rest his cheek against Haru's ear and see better.  The air was almost cloying and Haru made a little growling yelp when Mako's hand closed over his cock, squeezing him through the cloth of his jammers.  
  
"Not like that." Haru grunted, squirming some more and hooked both thumbs in the waistband of his tight suit, jerking it down.    
  
Then it was Mako's hand and the warm water caressing Haru, hot and hard, the friction making them both hiss.  Haru reached back and buried a dripping hand in Mako's hair, the other trailing twitchily down Mako's forearm.  Mako stroked him in time to the lapping water, speeding up slowly until Haru hit the meditative, driven focus of race tempo, breathing automatically in rhythm as if he were swimming freestyle.  The flush rose brighter on Haru's cheek and up his chest and Mako clutched him tight and tipped him over the edge.  Haru sucked in a gasp and went boneless and Mako held him close and stopped him slipping under.  He wouldn't share _everything_ with the water.  
  
After a moment, Haru twitched and sat up, dislodging Mako.  He turned, almost clumsy in a way he never was in the water, and undid Mako's chafing trousers, ran his waterlogged, wrinkled fingers over the head of Mako's cock.  He'd been so hard already, so caught by the sound and feel and sight of Haruka, the fact that _he_ got to touch and make Haru lose some of his calm, that Mako gasped and bit down when Haru kissed him sloppily and twisted his hand just so.  Mako jerked and came.  When his eyes opened again, Haru had sat back and was regarding his own hand regretfully.    
  
"We should get out of the bath," Mako said, sparing Haru from it.  
  
Haru nodded reluctantly.  "Mackerel for dinner," he said thoughtfully.  Both their stomachs growled.  
  
Mako laughed.  "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
They climbed out clumsily, Mako barking his shin, and Haru fetched them towels and the biggest trackpants and t-shirt he owned while Mako stripped out of his sopping school things.  
  
"I'll turn on the heater," Mako said, toweling his hair and ignoring the fact that there were several inches of ankle and shin sticking out of the legs of his borrowed pants.    
  
Haru shivered a little in the cooling air.  He nodded.  "I'll start dinner."  He paused, glancing back for just a moment.  "Maybe you should bring an extra set of clothes to leave here.  For emergencies."  
  
Mako smiled.  "Maybe I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hootsweet's art (NSFW): http://fav.me/d6jym6f  
> Check it out!


End file.
